


Привет

by Meloch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloch/pseuds/Meloch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Можно к тебе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привет

– Привет. Можно к тебе?

Кенма оглядывает его с ног до головы и молча делает шаг назад. Куроо врывается в его квартиру, бросает пакет у порога, вешает мокрую куртку на вешалку, запускает кроссовки в угол. Куроо не считает себя неряхой, он просто действует по принципу “чем больше места ты займешь, тем сложнее будет тебя выгнать”.

Кенма смотрит на творимый в прихожей беспредел с абсолютной безучастностью. Годы знакомства с Куроо научили его быть терпеливым к чужим заебам. На его лице, осунувшемся от продолжительного недосыпа, не отражается ни единой эмоции.

Только смирение. Только бесконечное терпение и нежелание пачкать кулаки кровью из чужого носа. Икона, мать его, всепрощения. Будда тихо воет в углу от зависти.

– Ничего, что я без предупреждения? – Куроо проходит в гостиную, оставляя на полу отпечатки мокрых насквозь носков.

– Нет. Все в порядке. Не садись, пожалуйста, в кресло. Родители только на прошлой неделе сменили чехлы, а ты их испачкаешь.

– Окей, – Куроо плюхается прямо на пол, рядом со стеклянной полкой, на которой стоит телевизор, и принимается стягивать носки. – На улице холодина страшная. Не ходи сегодня никуда.

Кенма показательно смотрит на часы.

– Да я и не собирался.

– А ты чего в пижаме уже?

– Одиннадцатый час. Я вообще-то спать собирался.

\- Кенма, тебе шестнадцать. В твоем возрасте ложиться спать в одиннадцать это даже хуже, чем дрочить в одиночестве. Ужасно скучно, я имею в виду. Что подумают твои родители?

– А ты предпочитаешь дрочить в компании?

– Не переводи тему.

Кенма смотрит исподлобья и прижимает телефон к груди. То ли он не испытывает вообще никакого неудобства от приставаний Куроо, то ли действительно слишком устал, чтобы на них реагировать. Тем интереснее его доводить.

Кенма вздыхает и убирает телефон на тумбочку, принимается разминать пальцы. Если бы Куроо плохо его знал, то обязательно подумал, что ему сейчас врежут. На самом же деле у Кенмы постоянно болят суставы на руках – он скрывает это достаточно хорошо, чтобы никто в команде ничего не заметил, но Куроо не просто часть команды. Куроо – часть самого Кенмы, чтобы провести его, нужно постараться по-настоящему.

Кенма щелкает суставами, трет костяшки и морщится, не скрываясь. Он доверяет Куроо достаточно, чтобы раскрывать перед ним свои слабости. Бокуто всегда говорил, что Кенма странный и плохо разбирается в людях.

– Родители уехали на Окинаву. К тете. Обещали вернуться послезавтра.

Как будто Куроо не знает. Окна его комнаты выходят на восточную сторону, он видит, как родители Кенмы уходят утром на работу и как возвращаются по вечерам. Куроо знает о семье Кенмы больше, чем тот может себе представить. Наверняка даже больше, чем знает сам Кенма: вряд ли родители станут так целоваться при ребенке, а вот в саду, на хрупкой деревянной скамейке – пожалуйста.

Куроо был очень рад, когда тем же летом отец установил между их с Кенмой домами сплошной непроглядный забор.

– Когда это родители выполняли свои обещания, – Куроо пожимает плечами – беспечно, как ему кажется. Но Кенма хмурится и делает крохотный шаг навстречу. Его глаза полны той самой тоской, с которой смотрят на любимых животных, болеющих непонятной неизлечимой дрянью.

– Забей, – Куроо замечает, что морщится, только когда начинает болеть лоб. – Я не это хотел сказать. Пойду я в душ, да?

– Ага.

– Где мои штаны?

– Все еще на шкафу. Не оставляй их там больше, пожалуйста. Родители уже думают, что я в их отсутствие устраиваю в доме вечеринки. В прошлый раз отец пробовал поговорить со мной на тему полового воспитания.

Куроо хохочет, уперевшись ладонями в колени. Когда остаточные спазмы перестают дергать его грудь, в глазах уже мокро. Кенма глядит с тревогой, но предупредительно молчит, хотя ему наверняка есть, что сказать.

Хуевый из Бокуто знаток людей, Куроо всегда это знал.

– Ладно, я быстро. Меня тоже уже отрубает. Полотенце…

– В ванной, на верхней полке справа.

– Зеленое мне в тот раз не понравилось. Дебильный Мики Маус! Все спину себе ободрал, пока вытирался. Когда ты его уже отпорешь?

– Ты можешь взять мое. И я не буду его отпарывать, это же ты его мне подарил.

Вот и мучайся теперь, договаривает Куроо вместо него. 

Все-таки Куроо отличный учитель – вон, Кенма научился грамотно и ненавязчиво пакостить людям. Хотя, казалось, совсем безнадежный случай.

– Слушай, а ты на шкафу тоже протираешь, что ли? – Куроо пытается поймать устойчивость на шаткой колченогой табуретке. – Почему у тебя здесь чище, чем у меня на столе.

– Я знаю, как правильно мочить тряпку и как избавляться от пыли с ее помощью.

– Ого, сарказм! Ты чего сегодня такой активный? О! А это чьи штаны? – Куроо с удивлением глядит на смутно знакомые красные треники в белую полоску. – Я начинаю подозревать, что твой отец с лекцией про секс не очень уж и поторопился.

Кенма закатывает глаза и прижимается плечом к дверному косяку. Телефон снова у него в руках. Кенма явно перестает интересоваться разговором. Пожалуйста, иди в душ, написано у него на лице. В душ, а потом сразу в кровать. Если ты поторопишься, я налью тебе молока.

Куроо спрыгивает с табуретки и в два шага оказывается рядом с Кенмой. Он запрещает окружающим себя игнорировать, это неоспоримое правило номер один. До Кенмы никто и не пытался ему сопротивляться.

Бокуто называет это звериной притягательностью. Цукишима говорит, что Куроо мудак без тормозов и чувства личного пространства. Куроо все еще считает, что психолог из Бокуто ниже среднего.

Кенма подбирается, стоит Куроо положить ладонь на его плечо. Его мышцы наливаются твердостью, напрягаются под пальцами.

– Ты же будешь меня ждать? – спрашивает Куроо самым невинным тоном, на который только способен в сложившейся ситуации.

Подсвеченные синим телефонным светом глаза Кенмы распахиваются шире обычного. Куроо видит в них свое крохотное отражение. В них нет вообще ничего, кроме Куроо. 

И это настолько охуенно, что выдох застревает в глотке. Куроо наклоняется еще ближе, чтобы разглядеть все в деталях. Глаза Кенмы становятся мутными, зрачки расплываются так быстро, словно он под препаратами. Когда Кенма выдыхает, Куроо губами чувствует шевеление воздуха, слышит густой запах сладкой зубной пасты.

– Ты не мог бы отодвинуться, – говорит Кенма прямо в рот Куроо.

Крохотные отражения пропадают, когда он закрывает глаза и отшатывается назад. 

Хэдшот! – орет телефон в его руках. Игра закончена. Попробовать еще раз?

Куроо нажимает “да” и сбегает в ванну, прежде чем Кенма успевает хоть как-то это прокомментировать.

Напор слабый, вода еле теплая, и в первые несколько секунд Куроо не видит никакой разницы между душем и ливнем за окном. Разве что сейчас он голый и у него стоит так крепко, что больно даже бедрам.

Куроо дрочит, не думая ни о чем и чувствуя, как постепенно теплеет вода. Перед глазами сами по себе всплывают картинки, не новые, давно затертые пальцами переходного возраста. Последняя реклама йогурта, такая вызывающая, что при первом просмотре покраснел даже Акааши. Китагава Кейко на обложке “Seventeen”. Женская сборная Некомы по волейболу. Кенма, закрывающий глаза.

Куроо кончает с тихим мучительным стоном, а потом долго стучится головой о стенку, пока Кенма не приходит уточнить, все ли у него в порядке.

На Кенме почему-то другие пижамные штаны, и Куроо не может развить эту мысль так, чтобы потом не было мучительно стыдно.

Потом они сидят на диване. Куроо смотрит какой-то бестолковый боевик по телеку и потягивает теплое молоко из черной кружки с двумя голубыми котами. Кенма копается в телефоне с таким лицом, что просто удивительно, как это он умудряется не заснуть. Иногда его зрачки скатываются к переносице, и тогда Кенма трет глаза кулаком и старается незаметно зевнуть. Куроо не знает, почему смотрит именно на это, а не на то, как Стэтхем вгоняет нос в череп очередному плохому парню.

– Слушай, – говорит он, когда Кенма чуть не падает носом в экран. – Я правда ценю твою заботу, но шел бы ты спать.

– Я еще посижу, – Кенма мотает головой; осветленные кончики волос бьют его по щекам. – Мне интересно, добьет Стэтхем до ста или нет.

– Но ты даже не следишь!

– Семьдесят четыре. Плюс тот, которого он сбросил в реку. Я не уверен, что он умер, даже несмотря на три пулевых в ногу, поэтому он не считается. Людям всегда нужно давать второй шанс.

Куроо молчит, потому что сказанное Кенмой слишком трогательно, но так похоже на правду. В носу начинает щипать, глаза странно горят, но у Куроо нет никакого желания разбираться в реакции собственного организма на слова Кенмы. Утром можно будет все списать на то, что он просто заебался. Это сработает. Всегда срабатывало.

– Пойду согрею тебе еще молока, – говорит Кенма, и Куроо знать не хочет, как он догадался, что молока уже нет. Сам Куроо уже пять минут как прижимается губами к еле теплому боку пустой кружки. – Пусти.

Ноги Куроо лежат на его коленях. Кенма не делает ни единой попытки высвободиться. 

– Пусти, – повторяет Кенма не своим голосом. Никогда еще у безграничного спокойствия в лице Козуме Кенмы не было столько отчаянной злости в голосе.

Куроо ничего не понимает.

Он уже готов сообщить об этом вслух, когда звонит телефон. Куроо распирает от радости и желания разбить телефон о стенку. Невероятное сочетание, стоило прожить столько лет, чтобы однажды его испытать.

– Обалдеть! Я думал, что только я звоню в такое время… Блядь!

Кенма без вопросов вытягивает телефон из его ладони и прикладывает к уху.

– Алло. Здравствуйте, Куроо-сан. Да, это Кенма. Нет, не спим еще. Ничего страшного. Все в порядке. Молоко пьет. Разумеется, я за ним слежу.

Куроо, не отрываясь, смотрит, как Стэтхем направляет ствол в лоб очередному мудаку. Пуф!

– Мне не сложно, не волнуйтесь.

Пуф! Пуф! Пуф!

– Обещаю заглянуть в гости.

Куроо прикладывает сложенные пистолетом пальцы к виску и под звук выстрела эпично самоубивается. Хочется забраться под диван, но Куроо не уверен, что отношения Кенмы и мокрой тряпки достаточно близкие, чтобы под диваном тоже было чисто. На Куроо белые пижамные штаны, которые он забыл у Кенмы много веков назад.

– Спокойной ночи, Куроо-сан, – Кенма протягивает Куроо телефон и утыкается в телевизор бессмысленным взглядом.

– Да спрашивай, чего ты, – разрешает Куроо. 

– Из-за чего вы… ну, на этот раз?

– Из-за того, что я у них долбоеб.

– Случается.

Больше они ничего не говорят. На экране Стэтхем отточенным движением набирает сотое очко, хватает бабу за талию и сваливает в закат.

– Ну и брехня, – говорит Куроо с чувством и только тогда понимает, что в комнате неожиданно тихо. 

Кенма спит, откинув голову назад и приоткрыв рот. На экране его телефона по кругу беззвучно проигрывается заставка каких-то новых гонок.

– Ты же так себе всю шею отлежишь, – ворчит Куроо и затыкается, уловив в своем голосе что-то странно похожее на… нежность? – Блядь! Да ну блядь же!

В голове всплывает воспоминание о красных спортивных штанах в белую полоску. Куроо успевает удивиться – разве Бокуто раздевался, когда был здесь в прошлый раз? Хотя это же Бокуто, он творит столько херни в промышленных масштабах, что за ней случайный стриптиз можно и пропустить.

Куроо моргает, разглядывает синие тени на потолке. Когда он в следующий раз открывает глаза, за окном уже светло, а Кенма ошалело мотает головой по сторонам и выглядит человеком на грани панической атаки.

– Сегодня воскресение, – напоминает Куроо.

Кенма вздрагивает, оглядывается и неожиданно улыбается, с таким облегчением, что Куроо даже неловко. Его ноги все еще лежат у Кенмы на коленях.

– Слушай, ты не помнишь, как Бокуто в тот раз свалил? Без штанов, что ли? Я понимаю, что у него есть Акааши, и тот следит, чтобы с этим долбоебом не случилось чего. Но – штаны?!

Кенма явно не понимает и половины из произнесенного и даже не пытается это скрыть. Вместо этого он расслабленно закидывает руки на спинку дивана и жмурится.

– С добрым утром.

~ 

– Привет. Можно к тебе?

Куроо готов к тому, что его сейчас пошлют, но Кенма только смотрит снизу вверх и ничего не говорит. Не отталкивает, но и не пропускает в дом. Куроо очень хочется, чтобы его послали.

– Или я слишком рано?

На часах полвосьмого утра. Проблема не в этом.

Куроо сжимает телефон в ладони так крепко, что корпус хрустит под пальцами. Кенма смотрит на старенькую Моторолу, как на личного врага, и Куроо не может упрекнуть его этом.

Молчание затягивается, Куроо старается дышать тише, чтобы среагировать на любой звук, который издаст Кенма. Но тот молчит. Его губы сжаты в строгую полоску, а под глазами синяки такие темные, будто намазанные тушью. Не бывает у людей таких синяков.

Куроо хочется проораться, но – полвосьмого утра. Его не поймут. Соседи не обязаны выслушивать его полутрезвые вопли, особенно когда соседи – его собственная семья. Отношения с отчимом только стали налаживаться, тот даже простил Куроо пачку презервативов – подарок на рождество в честь особо натянутых отношений.

– Скажи что-нибудь, – Куроо перетаптывается на месте и безуспешно пытается поймать взгляд Кенмы.

– Я сегодня не пойду с вами гулять.

– Да, я понял. Впусти меня в дом.

– У меня не прибрано. 

– Не смеши. Я твое «не прибрано» иногда испачкать боюсь. 

– Родители спят.

– Я не буду шуметь.

– Уходи.

– На улице похолодало, тебе не кажется?

Кенма вскидывает лицо, и да, вот он, тот самый взгляд, который Куроо так боялся увидеть. В глазах Кенмы только тревога о том, что Куроо может простудиться по его вине, но не больше. Куроо и не помнит, когда в последний раз вызывал у кого-то такие беспомощные эмоции.

Кенма отступает, пропуская его в прихожую. В доме тихо, но если задержать дыхание, можно услышать, как где-то за стенкой сонно ворчит отец Кенмы, тихо разговаривает во сне мама.

Куроо стаскивает куртку, ставит кроссовки на этажерку, пяточка к пяточке. Он предоставит Кенме возможность прогнать себя бесшумно и в самый короткий срок. Сейчас это единственное, что Куроо может для него сделать.

Кухня тонет в сонном неподвижном полумраке, и только Кенма ходит по ней, как большая белая птица. Его руки движутся сами по себе; он выглядит удивленным, когда застает себя за тем, что протягивает Куроо стакан ледяной минералки.

– Я собирался вылить ее тебе за шиворот, – признается Кенма, выпуская из пальцев керамическую ручку, когда Куроо тянет кружку с котами на себя.

– Я заслужил, – соглашается Куроо и залпом опустошает кружку. В голове немного проясняется, и это плохо. От стыда горят уши. С мутным сознанием извиниться было бы куда легче, но Куроо не склонен давать себе такие поблажки.

Кенма смотрит в одну точку, и, проследив его взгляд, Куроо холодеет.

– Я стер фотографию, – спешно обещает он.

Светлые глаза Кенмы темнеют от подступающей злости. Куроо думает, как здорово было бы, если бы Кенма умел выпускать пар через драку. На Куроо все равно заживает, как на бродячем коте.

– Зато я не стер, – отвечает Кенма. Куроо не смотрит ему в лицо. – Хочешь посмотреть?

Он снимает блокировку с экрана и разворачивает телефон. Электронный свет бьет в глаза, и некоторое время Куроо приходит в себя, смаргивая выступившие слезы. Больше аргументов отводить взгляд не обнаруживается, и приходится смотреть.

На фото Куроо прижимает Кенму к двери и целует. На Кенме пижамные штаны и белая растянутая футболка размера на три больше нужного. Куроо в домашних тапочках. Палец Бокуто затемняет половину снимка, но шок на лице Кенмы все еще виден до позорного отчетливо.

Куроо сжимает зубы так, что скулам становится больно. Похмелье шумит в голове, но реальность он осознает отчетливо, даже видит светлые блики от экрана в застывших злых глазах Кенмы.

– Прости, – только и может сказать Куроо.

Кенма отводит телефон, не отводя взгляда. Куроо вспоминает, как стрелял из пальцев себе в висок, и слышит, как ветер гонит мысли по дырявой голове.

Куроо был пьян. Кенма был не при чем. Бокуто был как всегда. И только Акааши молодец: примчался до того, как Куроо успел отправить это фото кому-нибудь еще. Куроо вспоминает собственный палец, застывший над кнопкой «групповая рассылка», и ему становится не по себе.

– У тебя кровь идет, – сухо сообщает Кенма, и в первую секунду Куроо даже не может сообразить, о чем он.

Потом в голове разворачивается тупая боль, которая быстро стекает в переносицу, и Куроо прижимает протянутый пакет со льдом к разбитому носу.

– Акааши врезал, – Кенма кивает так, как будто понял, и Куроо зачем-то пускается в объяснения: – Я не хотел отдавать телефон, и он выбрал самый простой способ предотвратить катастрофу.

– Что вы хоть отмечали?

Вот теперь Кенма выглядит просто усталым. Отъебись от меня, написано у него на лбу большими неоновыми буквами. В списках желанных для меня гостей тебя нет на следующие полгода, там только сливочное молоко, яблочный пирог и новый «Асфальт». Бокуто торжественно объявляется персоной нон грата. А теперь можно я усну прямо здесь?

Кенма никогда не скажет этого вслух, потому что Кенма слишком воспитанный мальчик. На его нижней губе – маленькая царапина из-за того, что он целовался с мальчиком куда менее воспитанным. Стыд жрет Куроо изнутри.

– Зачисление, – отвечает Куроо деревянно, не в силах даже улыбнуться.

В доме сумеречно, далекий отголосок света наползает Кенме на плечи, как шерстяное одеяло. Все привычки Куроо изменяют ему с этой полутьмой. Он не может даже улыбнуться.

«Алкоголь убивает в вас человека», – вспоминает он листовки с социальной рекламой, которыми их пичкали еще со школы.

Алкоголь убивает. Курение убивает. Наркотики убивают. Куроо вспоминает, как скрутил из листовок жалкое подобие сигары, поджег и следующие пять минут изображал из себя крутого мафиози. А потом несся тушить подпаленный рукав кофты. Кенма смеялся.

Сейчас Кенма даже не улыбается. Его лицо в тени, но Куроо уверен, что правильно угадывает его выражение.

– И куда?

Голос Куроо тоже угадал правильно. Он слишком хорошо знает Кенму. Это пугает.

– Токийский. На спортивную журналистику.

– Поздравляю.

– Мы все еще друзья?

Кенма в один шаг выныривает из тьмы. Свет, долетающий из коридора, красит его глаза в оранжевый.

Господи, думает Куроо с ужасом. Господи, я сейчас его поцелую.

Кенма кусает рассажденную губу. Куроо спотыкается, делая шаг назад. За окном с грохотом пролетает машина, доносится писк сигнализации.

Город просыпается. Сегодня мафия имени пятилетнего виски убила в Куроо здорового человека. Он больше не может нормально соображать. Он больше ничего не понимает. Он чувствует, как отчаянно Кенма хочет сбежать от ответа и остаться в одиночестве, и именно поэтому никуда не уходит.

– Все еще, – отвечает Кенма, наконец, и Куроо слышит свой выдох, такой громкий, что наверняка вся улица слышит, как Куроо счастлив.

– Спасибо, – говорит Куроо с натянутой улыбкой и потирает шею. Обнять Кенму он почему-то не решается.

~

– Привет. Можно к тебе?

Кенма удивленно оглядывает дорожную сумку на плече Куроо, пыльные туфли, помятый пиджак. Куроо выглядит, как затасканный хост из не самого лучшего заведения, но ему срать. Гораздо больше его интересует то, что в доме Кенмы непривычно шумно.

– Привет, – Кенма улыбается, выходя на порог и протягивая ладонь. Он все такой же мелкий, вытянулся разве что на пару сантиметров. Его рука в руке Куроо выглядит по-женски маленькой и хрупкой. – Ты сразу с дороги?

– Ага.

– А как же…

– Это же ты. Родители поймут. Так что, пустишь?

Кенма кивает и приоткрывает дверь пошире. Он не выглядит счастливым от встречи с любимым семпаем – скорее растерянным и немного оглушенным. Куроо никому не признается, что чувствует себя точно так же.

– У вас тут что, вечеринка любителей видеоигр?

Кенма глядит на него со странной оскорбленной грустью. Куроо не может понять это выражение, пока Кенма не открывает рот, чтобы сказать:

– Сегодня шестнадцатое октября.

Куроо замирает на полушаге и чуть не роняет сумку с плеча. У него, наверное, что-то творится с лицом, потому что Кенма останавливается тоже и настороженно хмурится.

– Все нормально?

Кто-то научил его разговаривать вот так – как будто ничего не произошло. Как будто и не больно вовсе.

– Блядь, – Куроо жмурится, вплетает пальцы волосы, крепко сжимает у самых корней, но это не приносит никакого облегчения. – Слушай, я… Прости, правда, я…

Я так старался не думать о тебе, что забыл вообще все, что с тобой связано. Пиздец, а не причина.

– Да все в порядке, – Кенма улыбается и откидывает голову назад, расплескивая по плечам отросшие волосы. Капли воды на мокрых кончиках горят электрическим золотым светом.

– Не в порядке.

– Я не злюсь.

– Ты никогда не злишься.

– Ну, был один инцидент.

– Не напоминай.

У Кенмы снова рассажена губа. Куроо цепляется за эту деталь, как за самое значимое, что только есть в стенах этого дома. Он отказывается верить в то, что причина такая же, как и в прошлый раз.

– С днем рождения, – на выдохе произносит он. – Я мудак.

– Точно, – Кенма согласно кивает.

А потом на Куроо наваливается все остальное: звуки музыки, чужие крики, смех, аромат сладкой газировки и яблочных маффинов, перемешанный с едва заметным запахом чужого пота и шампуня для волос. По потолку бегают цветные полосы. В воздухе летают обрывки пуха и ваты. Кенма расслабленно улыбается.

Кто-то научил его всему этому. Веселиться, улыбаться, врать, что не больно. Кто-то сделал это с ним, пока Куроо не было. 

Куроо чувствует такую стойкую злость, что от самого себя становится тошно. Нет, не злость. Он намеренно путает понятия. Отличать злость от ревности он научился уже очень давно, еще когда в упорной борьбе не мог поделить маму с отчимом.

– Ты куда? – Кенма делает шаг навстречу, но Куроо выставляет перед собой ладонь – не подходи.

– Я сейчас приду. Отнесу сумку в дом и вернусь. Не обращай внимание, я быстро.

– Куроо…

– С днем рождения, еще раз.

Куроо сваливает из дома Кенмы так быстро, что чуть не спотыкается о порог. В груди нестерпимо жжет, по шее катятся капли пота. Куроо колотит от ненависти к самому себе.

Из дома долетает очередная волна смеха, и где-то в этот момент Куроо понимает, что у Кенмы тоже может быть личная жизнь. За пределами жизни Куроо.

~

– Привет. Можно…

Светловолосый мальчишка смотрит на Куроо, быстро-быстро моргая огромными карими глазами. Куроо давит в себе желание проверить номер дома.

– Добрый день, – за спиной пацаненка появляется высокая худая женщина в строгом костюме. – Вы по поводу курсов?

– Нет, не совсем. Совсем нет, – Куроо выдыхает, заставляя себя успокоиться. – Я пришел к Козуме. Вы знаете такого?

Ладошкой он зачем-то изображает человека ростом себе по плечо. Это все глупости. Он даже не представляет, как выглядит Кенма теперь. Он не видел его больше года. Он сменил номер телефона. Удалился изо всех сетей. 

Бокуто сказал, что это ломка по нормальной жизни и полез драться, когда Куроо удивился, когда это Бокуто стал так хорошо разбираться в людях.

На жестком лице женщины мелькает улыбка.

– Они переехали. Уже с полгода.

– Я не знал.

– Хотите чашку чая?

– Всего доброго.

Куроо бесконечные два часа добирается до квартиры, которую теперь снимает Бокуто, и обнаруживает там Акааши. Тот не выглядит удивленным. Он никогда удивленным не выглядит. Даже когда его ненаглядная реактивная сова принимается творить такую хуйню, что даже привычный Куроо падает лбом в стол.

Кажется, Акааши что-то замечает на его лице, потому что в квартиру пропускает без разговоров.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спрашивает Куроо.

– Хочешь выпить? – спрашивает Акааши одновременно с ним.

Куроо долго молчит, прежде чем задать следующий вопрос. Не дождавшись ответа, Акааши решает напоить гостя зеленым чаем.

– Вы с Бокуто разве все еще общаетесь?

Разумеется, они общаются. Они списываются каждый день. Бокуто звонит минимум дважды в неделю; Акааши стоит у него в быстром наборе, сразу после мамы, скорой и доставки пиццы. Они вместе праздновали рождество в этом году. 

– Мы проиграли вам в тренировочном матче, – говорит Акааши под конец длинного списка вариантов, как они с Бокуто общаются, где и с какой периодичностью. Впрочем, вопрос «почему?» он все еще игнорирует.

Мы. Вам. Как мало, оказывается, нужно человеку, чтобы спустить в ноль все запасы хорошего настроения.

Акааши смотрит на него долгим необъяснимым взглядом, отставляет чай, достает с верхней полки рюмку и бутылку с чем-то мутным.

~

– Привет. Можно к тебе?

Куроо кажется, что он ослышался. Ослышался, обознался, перепутал миры, вообще не проснулся еще. Он протягивает руку и тычет пальцем в обтянутое тонкой джинсой плечо.

– С тобой все в порядке? – интересуется Кенма. – Ты ведешь себя странно. Еще более странно, чем обычно.

Оказывается, он не сильно-то изменился за это время. Все так же красит волосы в белый, немного сутулится, разговаривая с людьми выше себя, смотрит исподлобья. Пальцы его правой руки перемотаны пластырями по самые костяшки.

– Как ты меня нашел? – спрашивает Куроо, и его голос звучит так, словно последний год Куроо питался жареными гвоздями и крепким раствором соляной кислоты.

– Как выяснилось, у Акааши есть мой номер. А еще он умеет переживать. Кто бы мог подумать.

Куроо топчется на пороге своей маленькой съемной квартиры и не знает, что еще сказать. В спину ему бьет запах хлорки и средства от моли. Тишина такая белоснежная, такая абсолютная, что слышно, как бьется кровь в светлой жилке на шее у Кенмы.

– Не представляю, что говорят люди в таких ситуациях, – признается Куроо, когда спускающаяся вниз бабушка награждает их с Кенмой недовольным взглядом из-под тонких седых бровей. – Давай сделаем вид, что я, как всегда, обалденно пошутил, а ты посмеялся, и сразу пойдем отмечать нашу встречу.

– Давай, – соглашается Кенма и вместо того, чтобы пройти в квартиру, хватает Куроо за растянутый ворот майки и целует.

Куроо распахивает глаза и отказывается признавать то, что чувствует. Он спит. Возможно даже на лекции. Он отрубился после тренировки. Ему прилетело мячом в затылок. Есть множество замечательных причин, которыми можно объяснить тот факт, что Козуме Кенма стоит на лестничной площадке квартиры Куроо и целует его.

– Больше никогда не буду пить с Акааши, – обещает себе Куроо.

Кенма отрывается от него. Он дышит знакомым запахом яблочного пирога, дышит прямо в губы Куроо и совершенно этого не стесняется.

– Что?

– Ничего.

Куроо притягивает его к себе за затылок и снова прижимается к губам. Теперь они целуются медленно, вдумчиво, пока у Куроо вся периферия не оказывается в красных пляшущих точках. Тогда он прижимает Кенму к себе, целует его за ухом и еще раз, пока дыхание у того не срывается в судорожные всхлипы.

– Давай я закрою дверь, а ты позвонишь еще раз.

– Чего? – Кенма смотрит мутными почерневшими глазами, и в них – только Куроо. Всегда был. – Зачем?

– Мне надо. Просто надо, ничего не спрашивай, ладно?

Кенма кивает. Куроо возвращается в квартиру и закрывает дверь. Если сейчас Кенма передумает творить добро и смотается обратно, к себе, в неопределенную квартиру неопределенного дома на неопределенной улице, Куроо официально признает себя самым большим мудаком на свете. Даже больше, чем Бокуто, а это дорогого стоит.

Но проходит пара секунд, и квартиру прошивает тихой, настойчивой трелью. Куроо спешно открывает дверь и видит Кенму, сияющего двумя пятнами румянца на скулах.

– Привет, – говорит он и улыбается так счастливо, что у Куроо колени подкашиваются. – Можно к тебе?


End file.
